¿Quién dijo Sonrisas?
by CerezaPiel
Summary: Spoliers libro 7!ONE-SHOT ¿Quién dijo que luego de la guerra veríamos sonrisas? El dolor de las pérdidas es demasiado e invade cada lugar, cada mirada. Reviews por favorº


_**SPOLIERS libro 7**_

_Creo que no todos han podido sonreír luego de ver el poder de Voldemor caer._

* * *

¿Quién dijo que luego de las luchas, contraposiciones, sufrimientos; luego de la guerra vendrían sonrisas¿Quién lo dijo?

Luego de la guerra no llega la felicidad como un amanecer rosado luego de la tormenta. Hemos perdido sangre, espíritus y almas que continúan en nuestros recuerdos, siendo parte de nuestro ser. Pero no, no están más. Sus rostros alegres y joviales, sus llantos, sus temores, sus risas, sus pasiones no las veremos más.

La tormenta ha dejado heridas incurables, charcos inmensos, pozos profundos bajo tierra. Y las nubes se van apartando lentamente, de forma casi imperceptible, porque el enemigo ha muerto, ha perdido todo, pero nosotros también hemos perdido tanto.

Hemos perdido.

Hemos ganado sonrisas para nuestros hijos que aun no han nacido. Pero los ya están vivos sufrirán, eso seguro

¿Qué le digo a mi ahijado cuando me pregunte por sus padres? Él sí, vivo e inocente tendrá una marca interna que es la falta de sus padres.

Ese sentimiento no es comparable a nada. Es la falta de abrazos por la mañana o la noche, la falta de palabras, de afecto de madre, de miradas cómplices de padre, de un arrullo. Sí, yo he padecido las mismas secuelas en los comienzos de esta misma guerra que ahora ha finalizado.

Pero no, no seremos felices por siempre ni sonreiremos sinceramente frente al mundo. Sonreír será una máscara para cubrir el agujero del pasado que nos carcome el presente.

Quien no ha perdido amigos o familiares, tiene familia o amigos que sí lo han hecho. Y todos salimos victoriosos de una guerra donde hemos perdido.

¿Quién cuernos había dicho que luego de la guerra había sonrisas? Porque a pesar de voltear mis ojos hacia todos lados, de esforzarme en ver alegría en alguien, sea quien fuere, no la encuentro. Encuentro dolor, angustia y pérdidas. Caídas tantas víctimas de una masacre surgida de un desacuerdo absurdo.

Tantas guerras a lo largo de la historia, de la vida, del mundo. Discordias tan vacías, tan vanas, tan sosas. Sufrimiento y desarraigo surgido de una idea hacia el progreso. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué debe ser el dolor el precio a pagar por el progreso¿Cómo es posible progresar como especie si nos aniquilamos constantemente? Ya no habrá fuerzas ni ideales ni almas que puedan progresar. Porque todos nos sentimos caídos, carentes de vida, porque partes de nuestras almas se fueron.

Vemos aquí sus cuerpos carentes de vida, una mirada sin brillo ni espíritu.

En ese cuerpo se representa el dolor la angustia que nos rodea, la oscuridad que, aunque creíamos haberla vencido, nos sigue comiendo la alegría.

Rodeados de nubes negras sí.

Hemos luchado, dado lo mejor de nosotros defendiendo nuestras ideas e ideales. Nuestros caminos los hemos creado nosotros, eso es lo que vale, por supuesto. Todos sabíamos ya el precio que nos arriesgábamos a pagar por hacerlo. Y sí, ese precio fue el que pagamos.

Padres sin hijos, hijos sin madres. Niños sin amigos ni hermanos. Fuimos perdiendo poco a poco, o en un solo movimiento de varita, a nuestra gente. El mundo ha perdido parte de su magia.

Y sí, tal vez pronto los labios nuestros puedan esbozar un débil movimiento transformando la noche en brisa, la sangre en lluvia y las miradas en expresiones de algo que adivina luz.

Pronto los abrazos se unirán en uno sólo, porque hemos vencido al enemigo.

Sí. Pero desde luego que Fred ya no hará constantes bromas junto a George. Ted crecerá con su abuela y su padrino, sin conocer a sus padres. Hedwig ya no volará por los aires trayendo y llevando noticias. Dobby no me regalará soquetes tejidos por él ni intentará salvar mi vida nuevamente. Alastor no podrá protegernos con su ojo mágico o sus habilidades de Auror. Frank y Alice Longbotom, o incluso mis propios padres, James y Lily Potter, no han podido ver crecer a sus hijos, ni arroparlos por las noches cuando hace frío. Severus…

Severus no intentará esconderse tras esa máscara de enojo y furia que me mostraba. Ahora ya sé todo lo que debía saber. Comprenderlo y apreciarlo me hacen sentir completo.

Ahora ellos solamente descansarán hasta que nos encontremos. Nuevamente.

Nos encontraremos luego de encontrar el amanecer tras las nubes negras. Pero pronto, sí, muy pronto, el clima va a cambiar para mostrarnos que los esfuerzos, el sudor, la sangre derramada, aquellos que perecieron y los que vivimos, hemos guardado la felicidad en un lugar seguro.

El amanecer está a punto de llegar con un sol esplendoroso para encender las sonrisas. Ahora debemos esperar a que la tormenta termine de caer y empiecen a cerrarse las heridas.

* * *

_Las guerras traen tristeza y dolor, y a pesar de que los bandos salgan vencedores o vencidos las pérdidas se transformarán en heridas que tardarán mucho en sanar._

_Las sonrisas son un regalo para la generación siguiente, la cual podrá vivir más cerca la paz._

_Espero que elshaya gustado este pequeño fic, que muestra brevemente el door luego de la guerra._

_SI les ha gustado, los han odado osimplemente lo han leído me gustaría un pequeño Review _

_Que anden bien:)_

_Cereza_


End file.
